The information provided below is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention, but is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader.
Photo-reactive nail coatings provide a durable scratch resistant nail coating with improved adhesion. These photo-reactive coatings contain one or more polymerizable oligomers plus a photo-initiator which upon exposure to UV light of a specific wavelength, cross-link to form the durable, continuous coating on the surfaces of the nail.
The oligomers commonly used in the photo-reactive coatings are urethane dimethacrylate oligomers containing unsaturated sites. The unsaturated sites are capable of undergoing cross-linking when exposed to a UV-light source in the presence of a suitable photo-initiator. These oligomers can be described as polymerizable or “uncapped” oligomers. Compositions containing uncapped oligomers require careful formulation and stabilization to prevent undesirable side reactions or pre-polymerization.
There is a need to develop a durable scratch resistant coating without the undesirable side-reactivity or the need for a UV-light induced cross-linking. The capped oligomers in this disclosure offer a controlled mechanism for providing a durable scratch resistant nail coating.